Waste collection vehicles such as garbage trucks are used to collect garbage, refuse, waste or other such material. Waste collection vehicles typically compact the waste to maximize the amount of waste that can be collected before having to dump the waste. Various compaction systems are known in the art. Some compaction systems utilize a bucket into which waste is loaded. The waste is transferred from the bucket into a bin. The waste may be compacted in the bin using a compaction mechanism. One recurring issue with some bucket systems is that some waste may fall between the bucket and the bin during the transfer. Another issue is the requirement to modify the chassis frame to achieve a low loading height. Restrictions governing modifications are becoming more and more onerous and the costs of making such modifications are increasing accordingly. Therefore, a more effective mechanism for transferring waste from the bucket to the bin would be highly desirable.